elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Werewolf
|BaseID = 00023ABC '''Werewolves' are the most commonly known type of lycanthropy found in Tamriel, where they can be found in every province. Werewolves are individuals who assume Wolf-like characteristics during the full moon, (or in rare cases, at their will). Werewolves are said to originally hail from the mountains of Solstheim. While first appearing in , werewolves are featured more prominently in . The Daedric Prince Hircine keeps werewolves as his wards and servants. In , when infected with Lycanthropy, the player will get strange dreams and be tasked with quests by Hircine. One can also try and find a cure for the condition. Should the player complete the tasks for Hircine, the Daedric prince will enhance the player's powers such as sharper and stronger claws. Werewolves also appear in . The Dragonborn may become one by completing The Companions quests and attend a ritual which involves drinking the blood of Aela the Huntress, (when she is in werewolf form). From this point onwards, those carrying the gift, (or curse, depending on who one is talking to), will be able to change into a Werewolf once a day, which causes people nearby to retreat and yield or attack, (and usually call the guards if they see the transformation). The player will also get a bounty if the transformation is witnessed by a citizen. Members of the Dark Brotherhood will not attack the Dragonborn in either humanoid or werewolf form, (after joining). Abilities Werewolf-Mode affecting skills, perks, spells and abilities: #''Racial Abilities:'' Any of the various "Racial skills" do not affect the Werewolf, because Werewolf-mode changes the race. But spells or active abilities such as an Orc's "Berserk Rage" can be cast before transformation, saving the effect. #''"Skin" Spells:'' Werewolves are considered unarmored, therefore "skin" spells cast remain effective (such as Dragonhide), but cannot be recast while in Beast Form. #''One-Handed tree:'' There is a misconception that a werewolf's claws are considered one-handed weapons. However, such isn't the case, except due to a bug in which via transformation a sword glitches into one's hand or forms inside it, (Tested on PC with Daedric Sword of Vampirism, Dawnbringer and Silver Sword of Fiery Souls). In the Xbox 360 version this can happen with most one-handed weapons. However, one will still gain One-handed experience, (360 tested, may be bug), tested on ps3 and glass weapons used in the right hand if enchanted will almost always appear in the werewolf body's hand #''Alteration:'' Perk abilities like "Atronach" still affect werewolves. #''Carry Weight:'' The base carry weight gained from Beast Form is 1,900 regardless of level, race, or sex. To find the maximum carry weight in Beast Form, add 1,900 to the max carry weight in normal form. #''Sleeping'': As long as one has the "Blood of the Wolf" in effect, there are no rested bonuses. #''Disease resistance:'' All lycanthropes, in werewolf form or not, have 100% resistance to all diseases, (not poisons). In Skyrim, this is only true for Sanguinare Vampiris. Other diseases may, (rarely), still be caught. #''Other abilities:'' All effects that are not "racial" like spell resistance that are gained through quests and other methods still affect werewolves. #''Vampires:'' A vampire cannot drink the blood of a sleeping werewolf. A Werewolf is very tall and fast, easily capable of ripping apart flesh and armor. They have very few weaknesses, (besides Silver). Werewolves have the following abilities: Bloodmoon *Enhanced Sneak: Sneak is increased to 95 as a werewolf. *Enhanced Acrobatics: Acrobatics is increased dramatically and enables jumps further and higher than normal. *Claws: The claws of a werewolf can tear through anything but Daedric Armor. Hircine may enhance this ability if his duties are completed. *''Durability:'' Werewolves are very tough, and have a resistance to normal human weapons. However, they are highly vulnerable to Silver and Daedric weapons. *''Super-Speed:'' A Werewolf is incredibly fast and agile, especially when running on all four limbs. *''Super-Strength: A lycanthrope has strength beyond that of a regular human. *''Bite: A bite from a werewolf is infectious and will turn any creature into a were-creature, (wolf, boar etc.). However, the undead are immune to it and will spread it. *''Eye of the Wolf:'' Like Vampires, Werewolves can see in the dark. They use this ability to hunt at night and observe their surroundings better. Eye of the Wolf also gives Detect Human within 200ft. *''Spirit of the Wolf:'' Health replenishes slowly over time. Weaknesses *''Bloodlust (Bloodmoon):'' Werewolves have an insatiable blood-lust that drives them to kill. *No bonus is gained from sleeping (Skyrim). *Health is regained by feeding rather than by regeneration unless not in a fight, in which case the werewolf's health will regenerate significantly faster than of most living beings in the world. (Skyrim) *Unable to equip apparel, including armor. *When in werewolf form, and in combat mode, one is unable to activate most switches, pull chains, and doors, but they can be opened if the claws are sheathed. However, the player cannot pick locks, open chests, or collect items/loot corpses. However, there is a way to transform back to normal prematurely. Simply "wait" for long enough. (Skyrim) *Unable to fit through narrow dungeon doorways, (even while sprinting, though sometimes walking through backwards works for some reason). *More vulnerable to Silver weapons. *People other than followers will attack a werewolf on sight, just as a Vampire Lord. Transformation The Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind In Morrowind, there are two ways of becoming infected with Lycanthropy: *Play the main quest for Bloodmoon up to Siege of Skaal Village. (This is what to do if the Sixth house's base quest has been completed, as one can't get the disease any other way.) *Find "wanderers". These people are already infected, but be warned: these werewolves are very powerful and have reached their ultimate strength. One can identify a wanderer by finding a naked man or woman and they will tell the player to go away. There are only nine of them though, so finding them is hard. The character will lose large amounts of health if they do not kill an NPC during the night. Solstheim is indeed a good place for this due to NPC bandits that spawn there, but Morrowind is also a good place for finding victims. If someone sees the player transforming they'll know who they are when in human form and will treat them like an outsider and may attack on sight. The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim In , one can become a Werewolf by drinking Aela the Huntress's blood. The only way to become a Werewolf is to complete a series of quests for the Companions of Jorrvaskr in Whiterun. Within the Companions exists the Circle, an inner sub-faction. After some time, Skjor will lead the Dragonborn to the Underforge. There he will offer the opportunity to drink the blood of Aela the Huntress when she is in Werewolf form, and become a Werewolf. With the addition of Dawnguard, "Beast Form" replaces "Vampire Lord" form after performing the Blood Ritual. Skyrim's werewolf mode, "Beast Form", lasts approximately two and a half minutes with only one use a day. Unlike in Morrowind, one doesn't change into a Werewolf at a set time, as it is a power. To be able to stay in Werewolf mode for a prolonged period of time one must "Feed" off fallen human NPCs which adds 30 seconds to the current time per feeding. Once returned to human form all items will have been unequipped and the player will have to wait twenty four hours to be able to use Beast Form again unless the Ring of Hircine is equipped. Followers seem to not even notice other than drawing weapons as if a weapon was unsheathed. One will not be able to interact with a follower, (on XBOX 360, one can bypass this by using Kinect commands). A follower will become hostile if hit while the character is in Beast form, even if they are a companion. Wolves become non-hostile when one is in Beast Form, but Wild werewolves, added on by the Dawnguard expansion pack, will still attack as they are feral. The Dragonborn can be killed while transforming. Werewolf Powers Skill tree Werewolf The Werewolf skill tree includes eight perks [2][5]. Known Werewolves *Skjor *Farkas *Aela the Huntress *Vilkas *Kodlak Whitemane *Sinding *Arnbjorn *Dragonborn (If the player accepts) *Farmer (Random Encounter in Wilds) *Hunter (Random Encounter in Wilds) *Majni (Leader of the Frostmoon Pack) Enemy Werewolves *Werewolf Vargr *Werewolf Skinwalker Appearances * * * * Sources *''On Lycanthropy'' * Werewolves Kept Secret in Skyrim Before Skyrim released on 11-11-11, Bethesda attempted to keep the inclusion of Werewolves in Skyrim a secret. Spokespeople from the company answered questions on the subject with "no comment" or made statements implying that Werewolves were being considered, but probably wouldn't make it in the final game. A few weeks before Skyrim launched, Bethesda stated that werewolves would not be included in the game, but may appear in upcoming expansion packs. The secret was killed after video game critics, giving previews of the game, let it slip. Skyrim Bugs Category:Skyrim: Werewolves Category:Skyrim: Characters Category:Creatures Category:Skyrim: Gameplay Category:Lycanthropy